


Super Swindlers

by orphan_account



Series: Superhero AU [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lady Esmerelda wants is to make Lord Priapus proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Swindlers

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, "Lord Priapus" is Stanley's cheesy supervillain name. "Priapus" is technically the name of a Marvel supervillain, but what the hell.

Lord Priapus leaned back in his armchair, gazing out of the window at the balmy Floridian night. From the safety of his Phallic Fortress he could imagine himself King of All He Surveyed, without having Captain Mars and her pesky, tagalong Monsters stand in his way.

The mere _thought_ of them was enough to drive him into a fit of rage. Priapus unsheathed the sword he wore at his waist and took a quick swipe at the velvet curtains, envisioning some Monster, some low, degenerate _freak's_ face as the recipient of the damage. Satisfied with the mental picture, he made another slash at the material. Then another. Then another. Then-

A loud knock at the door shook him out of his reverie. _Not that woman again_ , he thought, rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Priapus called over his shoulder. "Come in and make it quick before I change my mind."

His partner in crime, Lady Esmerelda, threw the door open without any regard for decorum. For the first time since they had joined forces, her face was the very picture of joy. Priapus would have considered this change in disposition a blessing if it hadn't come at such an inconvenient time.

"I have a present for you, my lord," she declared excitedly.

Priapus heaved a sigh. "I'm not in the mood for trinkets, Esmerelda. Can't you see I'm busy brooding?"

"But, my lord-"

"Not _now_ , Esmerelda."

A deeper voice boomed from the hallway. "Are you in the mood for me?"

Priapus nearly leapt out of his seat. Could it _be_? No, it couldn't...

The familiar form of TKO Toledo entered the room. But he wasn't the same belligerent brute who drove fear into the hearts of his foes. He seemed positively… _tame_. Suspiciously so. Priapus cut across the room to examine his "present".

"Mr. Toledo, I am _always_ in the mood for the company of strapping men," said Priapus, looking the strong man up and down. "Seeing as you are unaccompanied by your comrades, I trust you have come without intent of malice. Am I correct?"

"Correct as always, my lord," said Toledo, his eyes staring into oblivion.

"Your flattery is refreshing, my good man," said Priapus, stroking his mustache appreciatively. "Esmerelda, this is all your doing?"

"Mind control _is_ my signature, after all," said Esmerelda, her countenance glowing with pride. "Mr. Toledo has been my most difficult conquest thus far, given his defiance and strength of will. But even the strongest men are not free from weakness."

"And what is your weakness, O Strong Man?" asked Priapus.

"Infidelity." Toledo spoke the word with no shame, no emotion of any sort.

"Indeed?" said Priapus, intrigued. "You no longer take comfort in the arms of that three-eyed, three-titted alien wife of yours?"

"No, I do not."

"Then what exactly," said Priapus, nearly purring, "is it that you crave?"

A blank smile graced Toledo's lips. "You."

Esmerelda cleared her throat. "I'd like to point out that he wouldn't say such things if he were in his right mind, my lord. You mustn't mistake illusion as the peer of truth."

Priapus shot her a dirty look. "You can _go_ now," he said huffily. "Unless you plan on sticking around to wash my bedsheets after the fact."

Esmerelda's expression immediately fell. Her shoulders slumped as she trudged out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She had just delivered the object of her lord's obsession into his arms, a task both mentally and physically taxing, and what did she get in return? Ingratitude in abundance. She should have learned by now not to expect anything else.

She rounded the corridor to her smaller, significantly less opulent bedroom, content to drown her sorrows in sleep. One day she would stop trying to please him, she told herself as she threw herself on her bed, not even bothering to change into her nightclothes. One day she'd find the strength to leave Lord Priapus and her life of wrongdoing behind. And one day, if it was meant to be, she'd find love.

But that day wasn't any time soon.


End file.
